


[Podfic] A Redshirt, a Clone Trooper, and a Russian Stargate Team Walk into a Bar

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan), Jet_pods (Jetainia), MistbornHero



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Interviews, Multivoice, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: A witness's account of what happened after some redshirts, clone troopers, and a stargate team went into a bar.Written by ziazippy5379.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] A Redshirt, a Clone Trooper, and a Russian Stargate Team Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Redshirt, a Clone Trooper, and a Russian Stargate Team Walk into a Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866540) by [ziazippy5379](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379). 



> Thanks to Zia for having blanket permission!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:23 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/a-redshirt-a-clone-trooper-and-a-russian-stargate-team-walk-into-a-bar)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sy3b8dy38uefzyc/A%20Redshirt%2C%20a%20Clone%20Trooper%2C%20and%20a%20Russian%20Stargate%20Team%20Walk%20into%20a%20Bar.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F6U2nVqgb_DM4JohP6LVczWJ1BoUHz0e/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _A Redshirt, a Clone Trooper, and a Russian Stargate Team Walk into a Bar_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866540)
  * **Author:**[ziazippy5379](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379)
  * **Music:**[Funny Background Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IECRFFVhM4o)
  * **Readers:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero),[Jet_pods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods),[GwenChan Pods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Submitting the cover to the [cover art bingo](poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> Find the tape recorder effect over [here!](https://freesound.org/people/Pogotron/sounds/61075/)


End file.
